Study in Silence
by Prinzessin
Summary: One Tracy brother studies John when he's on the island.
1. Study in Silence

I wrote this a little while ago and decided to post it. I've only seen the movie once, but I've been reading a lot of fanfic when I can. I hope you all enjoy this.

Disclaimer: Since I'm looking for a job, I obviously don't own them.

It was a quiet time on Tracy Island, one of the few that came their way. He'd long since noticed that John had moved inside from his spot by the water. But not much else had changed. Outside, John had only worn a T-shirt and swim trunks. He still wore the T-shirt, but traded the swim trunks for sweatpants. Outside he stretched out on a lounge chair. Inside he was stretched out on a couch. The bottle of water still rested within easy reach. And the same book was still in his younger brother's hands. Within the family, John was known for this. He was known to find a book and become so engrossed in it that he'd sit in his own solitary silence for hours until it was finished. And when asked what he had been reading, John would noncommittally shrug and answer, "Nothing special."

Being one of his older brothers afforded him certain luxuries that the two youngest missed out on. One of them was patience. While Gordon and Alan didn't have great amounts of it, the three older brothers did. And John had the greatest amount of them all. But that didn't mean that the other two lacked in that area. After all, an impatient person couldn't watch a person read all day. He'd been trained a long time ago to be observant, to watch for things that other people would dismiss as unimportant or trivial, like how John could reach for the water without having to feel for it while his eyes never left the page he was on.

Although John could handle chaos, he preferred quiet. And although he loved his family dearly, that's why he preferred life on Thunderbird Five. It was quiet and it afforded him the opportunity to study his home planet and the stars around him. And he knew the chaos that living on Tracy Island could bring. Four brothers weren't included in the recipe for a life of quiet.

He sat on the floor, hidden by various pieces of furniture. He wanted to watch John for as long as he could without disturbing his younger brother. He wanted to enjoy having the quietest of the Tracy clan home. As he watched, he thought about when Thunderbird Five came into existence. He understood the need for it, and the need for someone to man it, but didn't like it. He didn't like the fact that one of his brothers would be so far away. And he knew it was going to be John. No one else had the disposition to be up there, so far away and alone for so long. He accepted it, but he didn't like it.

John's latest movements caught his attention. He'd put the book down on his lap, open but pages down. He leaned back, his hands behind his head. And he was staring across the room, but not at anything at all. He was thinking again, probably too much.

"I know you're over there," he said, but he didn't move.

A hint of crimson snuck onto his cheeks, a little embarrassed that his little brother had caught him. But it was to be expected, he reminded himself as he slowly stood. John was also known for being observant and for sensing when things were off.

He went over to the couch, and John moved so his legs were curled by his body. He sat down, turned to face his brother. Neither said anything, but he knew that John knew he was going to continue watching. John picked his book back up and continued reading. He read the cover and smiled. It wasn't one of John's intellectual books, but rather one of his BS reads. It was something to relax his brain and to help him from thinking too much. He recognized this tactic.

Although it wasn't that late, he could tell John was getting tired. And before too long, the book almost fell from his hands. But he was there to catch it, to mark the page so John could continue later. He took the blanket from the nearby chair and covered his younger brother with it. He took a step back to admire the calm, peaceful form of his brother, then bent over, placing a gentle kiss on his forehead.

"Love you, little one," he whispered so softly that he was sure wouldn't wake John.


	2. Restless

I had only intended for "Study in Silence" to be a one-parter, but then this came about. This will most likely be it unless I get another related plot-bunny bite. I'm not too sure about this one, so any comments/feedback would be greatly appreciated.

And as for part one… I didn't intend for there to be anything more than brotherly affections. But since I'm an only child, I do have a hard time writing siblings. I just figured Scott would show a little more affection to a younger brother who spends so much time away. And, who was also asleep at the time.

Oh, yeah, I don't own them either. And I'm still looking for a job.

Restless

He'd gone upstairs into his own bedroom after John had fallen asleep. He made only one stop in between, and that was to the kitchen for a glass of iced tea. He detested his father's coffee habit since he found early on that coffee made him jittery and nervous. And those were two things that the ex-Air Force pilot hated. With the glass in hand, he slowly made his way to his room, where he shut and locked the door behind him. He just wasn't in the mood to deal with his rowdy pair of youngest brothers. In his room, he set the glass down on the bedside table and switched the lamp on. He reclined on his bed, his hands clasped over his stomach.

He'd learned a lot, both about and from his younger brother in his life. One thing he learned early on about John was the younger one's propensity for silent strength and unwavering loyalty. In fact, his strength was something that the other Tracy brothers learned from and needed. When their mother died, it was John's strength that helped carry the family through. And it was his loyalty that kept him home to care for them as well.

John not only studied the stars, but he studied languages. Scott drove himself crazy at one point in his life trying to figure out what stars and languages had in common, what could compel his younger brother to study them with such a passion. In the end, he realized there was no direct connection, only that they were what John wanted to study. And now John could give an astronomy lesson in English, Spanish, French, German and Russian. His Japanese wasn't good enough for an astronomy lesson, but he could get by.

There was one thing about John that constantly puzzled him. No matter how much patience he had, despite the fact that he didn't just tolerate being on Thunderbird Five, but preferred it, John had a restlessness about him. And that restlessness came out often. There were times when he was on TB5 that he'd call home for no other reason that a friendly face and voice. There were times when he was home that he'd pace around as if he were looking for someone. Sometimes he was that someone, other times it was their father or one of the other brothers. Sometimes, Scott knew, it was their mother. And that's when Scott's heart would break.

A knock on the door interrupted his thoughts. He inwardly groaned, but sensed it wasn't one of the two youngest. The person on the other side was too quiet. He got up, knowing it was John. His father would've already announced himself.

He unlocked the door and opened it, seeing John's somewhat sorrowful face on the other side. He'd been searching again, Scott knew. But for him in particular?

Scott stepped aside, letting John into the room. John took his usual place on the foot of the bed, curling one leg underneath him. Scott knew this look well and welcomed it. John just didn't want to be alone, he wanted the company and comfort of his older brother. And it was a responsibility that Scott took seriously.

So while John continued his book, Scott got on his computer and started various tasks that his father had asked him to do. There was nothing to talk about, so each remained silent. Scott would casually look over to his brother, checking on him every so often. And Scott knew that John did the same.

The family was called to dinner, and both dutifully went immediately. John, as was normal, was quiet, speaking only when he had something productive to say. Scott filled in for him sometimes as he normally did, saying the BS and continuing the small talk when John wanted to remain silent. It was a system that the pair had worked out a long time ago as children. It was one of the many things in the Tracy household that was known and never questioned.

After dinner, both boys silently went back to Scott's room. John retook his position on the bed, but did not pick up the book. Scott went back to the computer, but didn't start working again when he realized that John wasn't reading.

"Something on your mind, little brother?" he asked, watching John carefully.

John shook his head, but didn't say anything. He pushed himself further onto the bed so that he could lean against the wall. Scott began working, although he was distracted. He would look over and see that John wasn't doing anything. And he knew that meant only one thing, John's brain was in overdrive. But Scott remained silent, knowing that John would talk when he was ready.

And he was ready earlier than Scott thought. He changed positions, sitting so that one leg was underneath him and he sat leaning with his shoulder against the wall. He was watching his older brother.

"Does any of this bother you?" John asked.

"Any of what?" Scott counter-asked, refraining from using a sarcastic answer.

"This. International Rescue, Thunderbird Five, risking your life…"

Scott leaned back in his chair, thinking about the question and trying to formulate an answer.

"I have to admit, I feel better being a part of IR than the Air Force. I mean, I liked my time there, and I'm proud of it, but being in IR means I get to help more people while being with my family. As for risking my life, I accept it. It's in what we do. But the Air Force wasn't safe either. I just feel better about it not just because of the technology and equipment we have, but also it's my father and brothers out there with me. There's no one I can trust more.

And as for TB5, I'm still getting used to it. It has its uses, it's helped us a lot. I just don't like the fact that someone has to be up there all the time."

Scott turned to face his brother, looking him in the eye.

"And that someone is almost always you. Honestly, I miss having you on Terra Firma, man. But I realize there's no one better suited to be up there."

A small smile appeared on John's face, and it was a welcome sight to Scott. John shifted again, sitting so his back was against the wall. He picked up his book again, and opened it to the page he'd left off on earlier. And the brothers sat in their comfortable and familiar silence.


End file.
